A Kiss Long Overdue
by MusicIsLove0717
Summary: A cute little one-shot between Bonnie & Matt  Based on season 3


**A/N: So after watching last week's episode, I couldn't help but develop a soft spot for a new COUple...Bonnie & Matt! Although Caroline and Tyler are my absolute fave couple on TVD I think if Matt and Bonnie were to get together they'd give the other two a run for their money. So I just had to explore that underlying chemistry that Matt and Bonnie have **

**Song For This Fic: 3 Rounds & A Sound**

She stands there, silently watching him rake his fingers through that sandy blond hair of his. _What he did was beyond stupid, _she thinks to herself. The events from earlier that evening flashed through her head; Matt's pale, cold skin, his blue lips...it was still unnerving to her. Squaring her shoulders, she silently makes her way to sit by him and set him straight.

"Matt, what you did tonight was incredibly stupid. You could've died." She starts before he interjects.

"But I didn't."

She sighs to keep her patience with him and continues, "Yeah, and that was one hell of a lucky chance. Look Matt, I know that it's weird being around all of us...not normal teens and I know you wanna help but you can't put yourself in the middle of this. Trust me, you don't want to." She tells him placing her hand on his knee.

He stares at her with those blue eyes that could break any girl's heart, "Bonnie I'm not an idiot. You think I would've stepped anywhere near that pool had Caroline or Elena be in your position? I did it because _you _were there. I trust you Bon." He tells her, never breaking their stare.

She nods silently, not wanting to argue anymore. They stand and make their way from the weight room and head to the parking lot. He notices that she's yawned at least three times within the last five minutes and that her usually vibrant green eyes are almost lifeless and tired looking.

"Bonnie, give me your keys. There's no way that I'm letting you drive home as tired as you are." He says, cutting her path off.

"I'm fine Matty, really. I can handle the fifteen minute drive home." She smiles softly before trying to stifle another yawn.

Matt stands his ground, arms folded across his muscular chest and a look of stubbornness plastered across his face. He extends his hand towards her and waits for her to drop the charm-clad keychain into his palm. He drapes his arm over her shoulder and leads her to his car.

The car ride is silent but comfortable and some John Mayer plays silently in the background. Matt keeps his eyes focused on the road even though he too is starting to get a little sleepy. About ten minutes later, he pulls around the corner and into her driveway. The large house was illuminated with yard lights but all of the indoor lights were off except for a single table lamp.

"Alright Bonnie, were-" he stops mid-sentence, taking in her sleeping figure curled up in the passenger seat.

Smiling softly to himself he slides out of the truck, gently closes the door and makes his way across to the passenger side and scoops Bonnie's lithe body into his arms. Closing the door with his backside, Matt makes his way up the porch and approaches the front door. He fishes around his pocket for Bonnie's keys and finds a rather large key reading "BALDWIN" across it. Assuming it's her house key, he slips it into the lock and makes his way into the dark foyer. He flips a random switch and heads up the stairs into Bonnie's room. Opening the door he notices how the room is..._Bonnie._ The walls are a deep olive green and the room in filled with matching colors of magenta, orange, and brown and it smelt like lavender. With one arm he pulls the comforter back and slides Bonnie under the covers. She lets out a deep sigh once his hands wrap from around her waist. As he's pulling away, she grabs his shirt collar and holds him in place; "It's late, you should stay." She whispers.

She watches as he flashes that cute half smile of his and speaks again, "Please? I don't wanna be alone."

His face falls from amused to sympathetic. He knows that ever since Grams died, Bonnie's been more alone than ever. Elena is too wrapped up in her own world and Caroline is confused about her own life. Other than himself, Matt knew that Bonnie didn't really have anybody that was looking out for her on a regular basis, not even her own dad.

Smiling gently, matt lifts his partially damp shirt over his head and slips into the covers behind her. She snuggles her back into his warm chest and sighs deeply, content. Matt wraps his arms around her tiny frame and rests his chin on her shoulder.

"Just like the good ol days eh?" he asks, gently.

A small chuckle escapes her lips and she replies, "Just like em."

Bonnie thinks back to the days when she and Matt used to be next door neighbors, before her dad became a big time accountant and moved them both to the only country club inside of Mystic Falls. Whenever Bonnie had a nightmare or Matt couldn't sleep because of his mom arguing with her current boyfriend, they'd meet at whosever house was the quietest and sleep there. They were true best friends and it was perfect that way.

Sometimes Bonnie would catch herself thinking about Matt as more than a friend and Matt would notice that he let his stare linger on Bonnie's face longer than he intended. They were attracted to each other without a doubt, but they weren't going to let their raging hormones destroy that perfect friendship that they'd established over the years...

But if that were the case, why did Bonnie have the urge to slightly turn her head and place a tender kiss smack on matt's lips and why did Matt suddenly feel the need to get closer to her than they already were?

_It could ruin everything right?_ They both thought to themselves. Their bodies, tense and emotions running a haywire, Bonnie turned to slightly to the right and found Matt's blue eyes looking right back at her. They held each other's gaze, green on blue for a short moment that felt like forever. Then slowly, they inched towards each other closing the already tight space between them. Matt pressed his soft lips to Bonnie's and held them there for a good three seconds and then slowly retreated. A small smile crept across Bonnie's face, "I don't think remember that." She giggled, "You mind showing me again?"

Matt smiled relieved and leaned into her, noting that the kiss had been long over-due but perfect.

**A/N: So I hope you all thought this was as cute as I did! Share your thoughts !**

**Xo, Harls**

****reviews make me all warm and fuzzy on the inside **


End file.
